


The Last Rites

by Modlisznik



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Ceremonial Duel, Gen, Wakes & Funerals, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: Fiorello was a sole citizen of Noctis who got to take a part in the funeral ceremony for the fallen technomancers.





	The Last Rites

...but they didn't seem worried that there were no bodies to bury.

Connor Mancer I didn't know, but Ian was an old friend of mine, and for the sake of this friendship I offered my help. They needed only two things: water and wine. A humble request. And in exchange, they offered me to take part in the ceremony.

The wine was dry and red; we drank a lot, sitting or standing in groups, sharing fond memories. I didn't expect them to be so cheerful. Then, as though by a signal, they all stood up and spilt the remaining wine on the ground.

Their attitude didn't change when they declared that it was time for the fighting. "No blades, no guns, no technomancy", they said. "But it is important to spill blood".

It would be disrespectful to the fallen to refuse, so I joined them in the circle around the place where the wine was spilt.

If there was some order by which the fighters were chosen, I didn't know it; they just stepped forward, bowed and attacked immediately, encouraged by their kinsmen. Soon I was cheering too.

After a while it became clear to me that they were showing off; not for my sake, but before each other, one for another the only equal and the harshest judge. It was mesmerizing.

But finally, my time came and although I knew that I couldn't possibly match any of them, I stepped forward, towards my opponent. And, believe it or not, I had never felt so alive. And the blood was spilt.

I lost two teeth that night but earned many respectful nods.

After that the water was drunk, all of them sharing a single chalice, and spilt on the ground. From this part I was excluded: the water was for the family only.

 

Fiorello of Noctis, “ _Looking back. An autobiography”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to WahlBuilder for fixing my grammar <3 and for their tireless work on the zine, that this piece was written for.


End file.
